


Don't Look Back

by An_Angel_Without_Its_Grace



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_Without_Its_Grace/pseuds/An_Angel_Without_Its_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timepaw, a loyal SpaceClan she-cat, has to face the difficulties of betrayal and war, while trying to find out who she really is, and her purpose. I do not own Warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Crystal paws walked upon stone, making stars dance around them. An hour passed before one cat spoke.

"Starclan, tonight A new prophesy must be made, and a new hero shall be chosen," a brown tom said, pushing his way to the front of the group. His eyes raked over the other cats, practically absorbing them. "Any suggestions?" A small snow white she-cat padded up to the front, placing herself before the tom.

"I have had this one for a while," she mewed, turning to face the other cats. "When darkness consumes the forest, a hero shall rise to lead all four clans to the remaining light."

Mews of agreement rose from the star- coated cats. The she- cat sat for a moment, bathing in their acceptance before returning to the crowd.

The Tom stood before the cats one again, flicking his tail to quiet them. He paused for a moment before speaking. "All in favor of this new prophesy say I."

Most every cat said their agreement. Those who didn't agree knew that they didn't stand a chance.

From the back of the crowd, a loud yowl came, getting the cats' attention.

"If this prophesy shall be the one, so be it. I wish only that you listen to my choice."

Above the cats, stars swirled, blinking and flashing like diamonds. The stars remained spinning for a while before they stopped, forming a picture of a young kit, only a few moons old.

"I choose this kit to lead others to the light that shines in the darkness."

Once more, meows of agreement came from the crowd. On that night, that kits destiny was told, and on that night, that kit had gotten the undying approval of Starclan.


	2. Becoming One With The Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.

Timekit, a midnight-black she-kit raced through the clearing, looping around pine trees and rocks. Suddenly, she whipped around to face the kit that was chasing her. She let out a playful growl.

"I am a SpaceClan warrior, fear me, for I will eat you, SteelClan warrior!" She roared, and both her and the other kit fell to the grass in a fit of laughter. The other kit turned to look at her and smiled, finally recovering from Timekit's joke. This kit was dark grey tom with faint white streaks in his fur.

"I don't know what I would ever do without your stupid jokes, Timekit."

Timekit turned to face the other kit and returned him with a lopsided smile. "Right back at you, mousebrain."

Once again the two kits laughed, until they were interrupted with a tall figure standing over them.

"Mom!" Timekit screamed, running up to the other cat and nuzzling her.

Timekit's mom stood there, nuzzling Timekit back. "Hello my little sweet," she said, looking at the other kit. "Fangkit, today is your and Timeclaw's special day!" she announced.

Fangkit sat there staring at Timekit's mom with an expression of confusion.

Timekit's mom laughed. "Today is the day you and Timekit become apprentices!"

At this statement, both Timekit and Fangkit started bouncing in circles. Timekit stopped paying attention and crashed into Fangkit, causing them both to laugh again.  
"Come along my darlings," Timekit's mom said. "The ceremony will begin soon!"

With that, Fangkit and Timekit raced back to SpaceClan camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A large maple colored tom sat in a large tree, looking at the clan, which was gathered beneath him. This cat was none other than Maplestar, the leader of SpaceClan. A hush fell over the cats when he flicked his tail to quiet them. Timekit was so excited she was practically shaking. She knew that Fangkit would go first, and that was the only thing keeping her from yowling in excitement. Maplestar watched the clan for another moment before beginning.

"Cats of SpaceClan, today we have gathered here to honor two of our kits, who are old enough to become apprentices."

Loud cheers came from the cats around Timekit. She was thrilled. All of those cheers were for her.

Maplestar nodded towards Fangkit, and the crowd parted for him. He didn't seem scared at all.

Fangkit got up and raised his head high as he trotted towards the tree. He glanced back at Timekit, who gave a tiny smile of encouragement.

Timekit didn't really pay attention after Maplestar leaped to the ground and began the ceremony. She wondered who her mentor would be, and if they would be nice. She remained thinking until her name was called. She shakily got to her paws, and swallowed hard. Anything could go wrong. Her life would be over if she did so much as stumble. Timekit began to move her way down the makeshift isle. The isle seemed to grow. What if it grew and grew, until she couldn't see Maplestar? She shook the irrational thought from her head and continued to walk. When she finally made her way to Maplestar, which seemed to take half an eternity, she suddenly realized how massive he was.

Maplestar's voice boomed above her. The worst part? Everyone was looking at her.

The small speech whizzed by, and Timekit's heart began to race. The question of who her mentor would be found its way back into her head. For dramatic effect, Maplestar paused before anouncing her mentor. After what felt like half an eternity later, it was said.

"Lillyheart, I announce you as Timepaw's new mentor!" Maplestar announced.

Timepaw let out a sigh of relief. Maybe being an apprentice wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
